Rose guns
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: (New title.)rn(KimKat) During a random showdown Katnappe has a accident and almost drowns in the water, she is saved but why?
1. Knockin' on heaven's door

I was laughing, I was actually ahead while using the golden tiger claw that Jack managed to get last time. This plan might actually work, the dragon warriors were everywhere and the temple was left exposed for an attack.

Granted the showdown area is a bit unnerving I had the advantage with my altered genes, here high above churning water that the large poles emerged from. My kittens were safely out of the way, and my opponent was Kimiko, the fire dragon. I know I am going to win.

"Listen to me now," I taunted while landing out of the little Japanese girl's reach. "I would give up now if I were you!"

She gnashed her teeth while charging forward, I love tag.

Laughing I jumped over her, I manage to land on a very solid looking pole. But I felt something was wrong, it shook a little took much and there was a cracking sound.

Before I can jump off the pole snap in half, I was sent head first towards the water below us. I froze, I hate water; I hate water with a passion. I hate water because I am like a cat.

Plus, I can't swim. At all.

I hit the surface, everything went black for a moment. It was the water, it was covering my eyes. My breath was being taken away as I try to head for the surface.

"Help!" I shouted as my head burst up, I saw my kittens to my left staring in horror. "Please, hel-" my head went back under.

My vision was return to darkness as my lungs burned for air, I poked my head up again and screamed for help again. "Please!"

My head went under, they say a drowning person while surface three times before disappearing. That was my third time, and my body was already tired and my lungs were burning badly.

_I'm going to die,_ I thought while slowly sinking downward. _In water too, I hate my fate._

That's when I felt something move about my waist, something very warm and so soft. Yet they were sender and lean, maybe it is an angle?

I was lifted above the water, the area had returned to a normal beach before the showdown. I was slow dragged over and laid on the sand, my kittens had ran over to lick my face and purr for me. They felt wet, like they were trying to save me.

I Looked at the angle that has saved me, I was both surprised but not really.

"Kimiko?" I said while catching my breath after pulling down my hood. "You saved me? Why?"

Kimiko placed her hands on my shoulders, lifting my body up a little. I was so weak I can resist.

She lean in close and pressed her lips against mine, She slipped her tongue into my mouth.

She just left afterward, with no explanation or reactions. She was probably afraid to see my reaction.

I was stunned, so much I didn't know what to think.

I just laid here watching the blue sky while I and my kittens dried off thinking about that Japanese girl. I reacted to her action.

I smiled.

()()()

Do to the new rule I had to remove the lyrics.

The 'net's first Kat/Kimi story, strange.

Hey, there's a lot of Rai/Jack, Kat/Jack, Kimi/Rai stories.


	2. Patience

I can't believe this, Jack had sent his little goon squad all over the world. I bet it's so he can do something rather stupid like attack the temple or steal the shen gong wu.

We all took our chance, but luckily master Fung stayed behind to deal with Jack.

Clay went after Vlad, Raimundo went after Jack, Omi is after Tubbimaru and here I am, trying to get the golden tiger claw from Katnappe.

I hate tag, especially at this type of environment. A bunch of planks, polls and barely strong enough boards above some really funky looking water._Hold still,_ I thought sharply while reaching out to grab her. She laughed while moving out of my reach, she was fast and agile. But so was I.I was feeling so sluggish here, was the xiaolin showdown?

I heard that sometimes the environment _does_ take a unusual effect on the warriors that partake in them.

I noticed something, she's not moving as fast as they use to. Not to the same extent of the same thing like me but she _is_ feeling some thing of a effect.

I kind of repressed a blush when she jumped over me, luck she didn't see it or else I wouldn't hear the end of it.I found she is very attractive, more "developed" than I am from what I can see. I both envy her and sort of lust after her, damn I hate being a closet lesbian.I heard a loud cracking sound, I turn to see the blonde flung about her arms in a near humorous attempt to keep her balance. I would have smiled if the poll hadn't snapped and sent her to the water.

She went down into the black water, my heart practically stopped when she didn't surface. I dove in, her head popped up and started to scream.Her head went down, I took in a deep breath than went under.

It was so dark and nightmare-equse I had a hard time finding her. In fact I accidentally touched her chest, if this was a different situation I would have been ether blushing or ecstatic. But this was an emergency.

I pulled her up, the showdown was over as everything had returned to normal. I noticed Katnappe's kitten's swimming out to me as if to help.

I pulled her onto the beach, I caught my breath while her kittens wonder over to show their "mommy" love.

"Why did you save me?"

I grabbed her shoulders while I kissed her with a little tongue.

While she was distracted I reached down and took the golden tiger claw away from her, I hurried away with the prize.

I stopped when I reached the place where I was suppose to meet Dojo and the others later.

I reached for my cell phone, when I looked down at the claw.

I felt a little dirty, but she was using it for evil. I did the right thing when I took it from her.

Didn't I?

_Damn you._ I thought, the beach wasn't that far back, the guys can wait.

"Ashley," I called out while I set foot onto the beach. "Ashley, where are you?"

"Ashley?"

She wasn't here, but when I saw these large round marks that could have been made by a hover car. Jack's maybe.

"Damn," I said while I used the claw to get back to the meeting place.

I sat there, waiting.Wondering, too.

About what I did. How she react when she found out. There are times whenI just hate myself. _I hate myself right now._

I lit a small flame to roll around my finger tips, maybe I can make things right.

Next time.

* * *

I changed the name because it's now a _two _titles (both from guns & roses,) and I thought it be better with a new story title.


End file.
